nothing gonna changes my love for you
by sahethel salvatore
Summary: Damon is dead, but Elena's pregnant. And the baby is Damon's.
1. Chapter 1

With a hiss, squitting his eyes, Damon grabbed Elena's arms. He waited instinctive step back as he had done from behind. But there was no blackward movement, but instead something like a flame jump in those big eyes anxious malachite. Elena's lips parted involuntary.

He knew it was involuntary. He had had many years to study the responses of young. He knew what it meant when her eyes went first to his lips before rising to his eyes.

I can't kiss her again. I can't. It's a human weackness, the way in which it affects me. She don't realize what it means to be so young and incredibly beautiful. One day she'll learn it. In fact I could teach it her now accidentally.

As if she could hear, Elena closed her eyes. She dropped her head back and holding unexpected, Damon partly met their weight. She was ceasing to think of herself, and showed him that despite all trusted him, yet…

…she still loved him.

Damon even himself knew what he would do as he leaned toward her. He was starving. The hunger clawed paws like a wolf. It made him feel lightheaded, dizzy and out of control. What would he so close to Elena's lips, so close to her throat bleeding?

Two tears slipped beneath the dark lashes and cost distance slide by the girl's face before falling into the golden hair. Damon found that he was savoring one without thinking.

She was still a virgin. Well, you would expect it; Stefan was still too weak to stand. But above the cynical thought came an image and just a few words: a spirit as pure as the driven snow.

Suddenly, he experienced a different hunger, a thirst different. The only place to appease this need was close. Desperately, pressing, he sought and found Elena's lips. And then he discovered that he lost all control. What he most needed was there, and Elena could shake, but no way.

The kisses had reached the point where even the tiny voice of reason vanished. Elena had lost the ability to stand, and he had to tear her down somewhere or give her a chance to back out. And he tried, but she grabbed him stronger. To his shirt, to his hair. An d he could no longer, he wanted her. He wanted her right then, in the same place. He had to take her or explode.

He picked her up, without breaking the kiss, and, as he couldn't, he took her to the bed in which only a few hours earlier he had been planning how to retrieve Misao's ball star. Automatically he lay her on the bed and he leaned over her. Were quickly disappearing all the clothes they wore.

For centuries he wasn't with a girl like this, in such a hurry, so desperately. Sure that there were other girls. He was Damon Salvatore, the one who copied Casanova or they were inspired to create the fictional Don Juan de Marco. For ten years before his conversion, he had slept with all the girls available (and not so free) both in Florence and Venice and even Rome. And in the five hundred years that he lived as a vampire he had done the same. He was a womanizer, yes, he was the first to recognize it. He liked women, perhaps too much. But he couldn't change, at this point no.

"It'll hurt you a little, but soon will. I promise you, princess." He whispered to her ear.

"Shut up and do it now" she urged. "You're driving me crazy".

"Makes two of us, ragazza mia" and said it he took her.


	2. Chapter 2

Elena sat on the bed. She had returned to dream about him. A month and a half they had returned from the Dark Dimension without him and still not used to not bothering him around. She knew she had to be strong, for Bonnie and Stefan, especially for Stefan. The poor fellow had realized how much he loved his brother when he was gone forever.

Suddenly she just can not wait to throw the flooding. She pulled the blankets and went fast to the bathroom. Great, had thus two days now, having something had gone bad. It was not normal for her. And then she remembered, suddenly, apropos of nothing, that when her mother was pregnant with Margaret, throwing up a lot, especially in the mornings.  
"Oh, my God" Elena murmured. She cleared her mouth, pulled the chain and was at full speed to the drawer where she kept her diary, took the small calendar which pointed its rules and saw that she had a three-week delay. "Oh, my God."

At that time, Aunt Judith came worriedly.

" What's up, Elena?"

"I ... nothing. Something had to lay me wrong last night."

"I told you not to eat so many meatballs, I warned you. What do you notice?"

"Now nothing. But because I vomited up the first slurry."

"Well, maybe you should stay in bed ..."

" No! I'm fine, really, Aunt Judith."

"As you wish. By the way, has named Meredith, to said she wait to you in the guest house."

"Okay, thanks Aunt Judith."

"First breakfast."

"I have no hunger. Also, I have the stomach still rare."

"I prepare a chamomile then, okay?"

"Yes, thank you."

As it was Aunt Judith, Elena picked up the newspaper and opened it to the page on which he had written the ... meeting he had with Damon. The moment they had made a baby, if it was right, of course.


	3. Chapter 3

"Mederith" Elena told her friend on the phone as she left her home ,"I have to talk to you".

"We all stayed in the Guest House"

"No, I want to talk to you alone."

"Then come to my house."

"Okay, I'm on my way."

"Elena" Meredith greeted her in the garden of her house, "what's wrong? You are very pale, like you've seen a ghost. Is it Damon?"

"Oh, Meredith" began to mourn Elena. " Swear it was just once, just once. What I would I imagine that ...! And now he isn't here what will become of me? I ... I ... Damon and I ..."

"Elena, look at me," Meredith took her chin to make her friend looked directly into her eyes. "Breathe and talk. What do you mean? Damon and you, what?"

"I slept with him, I slept with him and now I haven't the period. I had not even noticed. I mean, I thought it was the pain of the lost. But this morning after vomiting I remembered everything my mother vomited while pregnant with Margaret and I've noticed that it has been too long and ..."

"Oh, God. Are you telling me you're pregnant with Damon? Are you sure?"

"Meredith, I had to be down the period three weeks ago and when I have morning sickness, I have very hungry, when don't."

'Well, anyway, we must go to the pharmacy for a test, right?"

" What am I going to tell Stefan? And to my aunt?"

"First let's make sure, okay?"

"All right."

Meredith was lying on her bed, waiting for Elena come out of the bathroom with the test result. She hoped everything was a shock. What Elena doesn't have the period by the disgust that had caused the death of Damon. She loved him more than she was willing to say.

She was going to get up to call Elena when she opened the door and came out with tears running down her cheeks and eyes swollen from the tantrum she had. "Oh, shit" Meredith thought.

"Oh, Mederith" Elena cried, clutching her belly," what can I do?"

"Well, first calm down you, please. The only thing you get by putting well is to give you something or even lose the baby. Which I guess you don't want.

" Of course not!" Elena cried scandalized "This baby is all that remains of Damon Salvatore, only demonstrates that once existed".

"You have to tell the others. You have to talk to Stefan also is not something you can hide for long. Sooner or later you will notice. How much are you?"

"Month and a half. It was the day I brought the tray with food. Oh, God ... I wish he was here. He would make everything easier.

"You have to do is get away from the stress, calm down and fight for this small. If it helps think it's a gift you made Damon before leaving".

"Yes, you're right. A small Damon. Damien Giorgio Salvatore Jr".

"Huh?"

"His name was that. Did you know that he spoke English so well because his mother was English? Yeah, that Damon had that name. I said Giorgio was by his paternal grandfather and the maternal Damien. But he always called Damon".

"What about Stefan?"

"Stefan is Joseph Estefan".

"Go moniker".

"Renaissance".

"Come on, go to wash your face so we can go to the Guest House, they're waiting us".


End file.
